Petikkan Senar Cinta
by hinata andi mikami
Summary: cinta yang berawal dari sebuah melodi gitar. bingung mau buat yang gimana, langsung baca aja.


petikkan senar cinta

one shoot tentang naruhina pertama ku, maaf jikalau Hinatanya disini OOC.

warning : gaje,ooc.

moga seneng happy reading

Sayup-sayup kudengar lantunan melodi yang indah dari sebuah instrument musik demi petikkan senar gitar membawa ku terhanyut di ikuti alunan melodi itu hingga mataku menuju sosok orang yang baru pertama kali tak henti memandangnya yang sedang duduk membelakangiku,tangannya dengan indah memetik senar apa yang sedang aku rasakan,yang pasti sekarang jantungku berdetak tidak tak tahu sudah berapa lama memandangnya,hingga sesuatu terjadi dan membuyarkan lamunanku,ternyata dia sedang tersenyum kepada ku,entah sudah berapa lama ia tersenyum berdetak semakin kencang dan tak beraturan,akhirnya ku sadari aku jatuh cinta kepadanya,tapi mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?,Padahal aku baru pertama kali aku tak mengerti cinta.

Matahari menyingsing di belahan timur rumahku,indah dan sangat terasa waktu telah berlalu jarum jam menunjukkan jam setengah bergegas untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke selesai aku pun bergegas ke dapur untuk sarapan,disana telah nampak sosok-sosok yang telah lama mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku dan kakak laki-lakiku. Aku sapa mereka dengan ceria seperti yang biasa aku lakukan.

"Pagi ma,pa" kataku ceria,

"pagi juga sayang" mama,papa ku pun menjawab dengan senyuman.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku sarapan roti selai kacang gigitan demi gigitan akhirnya aku pun selesai pergi kesekolah dengan kakakku Hyugaa ya kita belum berkenalan namaku Hyugaa Hinata,aku mengginjak kelas 11 IPA di Konoha High suka berenang,basket dan olahraga masalah prestasi sih lumayan,aku menjuarai lomba olimpiade matematika,lomba karya ilmiah tingkat SMA dan masih banyak sih bisa dibilang anak berprestasi,bukannya aku sombong tapi memang kenyataannya perjalanan aku kembali teringat kejadian semalam,wajah orang itu masih melekat erat di pikiranku,wajahnya yang tersenyum kepadaku dan lantunan melodi dari gitarnya itu terniang,berputar tampan nan rupawan membuatku terpesona ku terus memikirkannya dan terus bertanya-tanya,apakah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya

,dan tanpa kusadari aku telah sampai di depan sekolah ku.

"Kok cepat se…",sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku

Mataku sudah membelalak karena aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat,sosok orang yang kulihat semalam sekarang muncul dihadapan ku kembali.

Mungkinkah ini hanya mimpi,'ya ini pasti mimpi aku harus segera bangun' kataku dalam hati.

"Hei cepat dong turun,nanti bisa terlambat lho masuk kelas'' kata- kata kakakku yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiranku,ternyata ini bukan mimpi, mungkin yang tadi hanya imajinasiku saja.

"hei cepet dong" kata kakakku membuyarakan pikiranku yang keduakalinya.

"Iya,iya opa,aku turun sekarang",kataku dengan nada mengejek.

Aku pun meninggalkan kakakku yang mungkin sedang kesal karena ku ejek. Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Untungnya aku sampai tepat waktu sebelum pak guruku mengajar dikelas. Kulihat teman ku sedang sibuk mengerjakan pr fisika dengan system SKS(sistem kebut sejam). Pelajaran pertama adalah fisika, I love fisika sangat. Bising yang terasa dikelas ku sekarang sudah mulai reda,ini berarti mereka selesai dengan sistem SKS mereka. Bicara soal Pr pastinnya aku sudah menyelesaikannya dirumah, biasa anak rajin. Selang beberapa detik kemudian suara bising terasa kembali di kelas ku, mereka asyik mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang aneh menurutku. Apalagi sahabatku Sakura, ia hobby sekali bercerita tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama, bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi sungguh itu sangat konyol. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh bukannya aku nggak punya perasaan tentang cinta, aku punya kok, cinta terhadap orang tua, saudara bahkan hewan peliharaanku, tapi malahan Sakura berpikir itu hal konyol, kan harusnya cinta bukan untuk pacar saja tapi juga untuk orang yang kita sayangi ia kan ? Tiba-tiba kelasku senyap, Sakura yang tadinya duduk disampingku kembali ketempat duduknya. Ternyata Kakashi sensei guru fisikaku sudah ada didepan pintu, sorot mata ku tertuju kearah belakang Kakashi sensei,disana nampak seseorang. Sosok yang sama dengan yang aku lihat pagi tadi, dan yang semalam, persis sekali. Aku tak berhenti melihatnya kaget, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mendengar suara riuh pada saat ia memeperkenalkan diri, dan juga aku tak mendengar siapa namanya.

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi yang akhirnya membuat ku sadar adalah Kakashi sensei menyuruh si anak baru itu duduk disebelah ku. Aku kaget, sangat malah.

"Hai senang bertemu denganmu" Kata si anak baru dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuatku terpesona.

Aku pun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman karena senyumnya begitu mempesona. Waktu pun terus berlalu, kami pun belum pernah bertegur sapa, dan akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah telah selesai, aku pun segera berlari keluar kelas dan sampai-sampai aku tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang memanggil ku dari tadi. Aku berlari sangat cepat sehingga nafas ku terengah-rengah, dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas kakakku. Mataku berputar 180 derajat hanya untuk mencari sosok kakak yang menyebalkan seperti itu, tapi walaupun begitu ia lumayan baik dan penuh dengan perhatian.

Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Akhirnya aku dan kakakku sampai dirumah dengan selamat.

"Wah anak-anak mama sudah pulang" kata mamaku penuh perhatian dan dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

Waktu terus berlalu tapi pikiranku tetap tertuju padanya. Sorot matanya, senyumannya kini silih berganti di pikiranku. Oh tuhan sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut.

Siang berganti malam,dan kini malam berganti pagi. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan matahari yang sedang tersenyum manis dihadapanku. Tetapi mengapa hatiku tak bersemangat hari ini ? tak seperti yang lalu. Mungkin aku akan melihat dia di kelas nanti, apalagi ia sudah menjadi teman sebangku ku. Pelajaran demi pelajaran kulalui dengan malas. Tak seperti biasanya, aku selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-hariku. Waktu akhirnya menunjukkan waktu untuk pulang, syukurlah kalau begitu, aku jadi nggak akan melihatnya untuk beberapa jam sebelum hari besok. Aku langsung meninggalkan ruangan kelas, dan menuju ke kelas kakakku, dan betapa sengsaranya diriku. Aku harus menunggu kakakku hingga selesai rapat OSIS. Hem tetapi aku jadi punya waktu untuk bermain basket, dan mumpung anak-anak basket tidak ada jadwal eskul hari ini. Dari kejauhan telah nampak lapangan yang begitu luas untuku, diriku seorang. Ku mencari sebuah bola yang biasa menemaniku berbicara dengan gerakan pantul-pantulannya, yang begitu indahnya. Setelah kucari dan kucari akhirnya ku menemukan bola itu. Bola yang berwarna orange dengan garis hitam mengelilingginya. Kumulai dengan langkah pertama, aku bergerak dengan hatiku,bergerak dan bergerak ,telah kulalui semua dengan hati,memasukkan bola,melempar dan…,tiba-tiba ku berhenti bergerak,karena ada seseorang di depanku dan menghalanggi aku berjalan. Ku angkat wajahku,dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat orang yang berada di depanku dia adalah sosok yang bisa membuatku terpesona.

"Hei boleh aku bergabung?" Katanya sopan, aku celingak-celinguk, bertanya-tanya dia berbicara kepada siapa?.

"Hei aku sedang berbicara kepadamu" jawabnya,seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Eh aku?"Kataku tak percaya.

"Iya kamu,siapa lagi?,Toh Cuma kamu yang ada disini".Ooh iya ya,kok aku bodoh banget sih,kenapa hal sekecil ini aku nggak ngerti.

"Hei bagaimana aku boleh bergabung?",Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Hem bagaimana ya?,Tapi maaf banget aku lagi ingin main sendirian''kataku sesopan mungkin.

"Mungkin menurutmu bermain denganku kurang seru,bagaimana kalau kita tambah dengan taruhan?".Apa ?,Aku tersentak begitu mendengar kalimatnya tadi,kupikir ia akan pergi dan berkata bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan,tetapi sungguh ini diluar dugaanku,sungguh cowok itu benar-benar ribet.

"Boleh",kataku akhirnya''."Apa taruhannya?'',kataku sedingin mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau taruhannya seperti ini,'jika kau yang menang aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi dan mengusikmu lagi,tapi jika aku yang menang,aku boleh menjadi temanmu",wow amazing sepertinya ia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku,taruhan ini membuat semangatku bergairah,tanpa basa-basi lagi,aku langsung mengambil bola yang ada disampingku,dan kulempar bola itu kepadanya, sambil berkata,"Ok aku siap".

Siang ini panas terik,membakar kusadari waktu telah berlalu cepat,dan tanpa kusadari aku masih bermain begitu indah sehingga membuatku terpesona,sungguh dia yang pertama kali membutaku jadinya tak beraturan,badanku penuh dengan keringat,tapi ini tidak membuatku menyerah begitu saja,ku akui ia adalah pemain yang jago untuk seseoranng yang baru untukku memasukkan bola ke ring jika ia terus menjagaku,ditambah dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.'Aku nggak akan berhenti kalau ia belum menyerah'kataku dalam hati dengan penuh semangat yang sedikit lagi aku memasukkan bola ke dalam ring,tetapi waktu telah menunjukkan jam empat berhenti seketika itu juga,dan kubiarkan bola itu jatuh tergeletak.

"Kenapa berhenti?"tanyanya kepadaku".

Aku pun menjawab"Ini sudah sangat sore,jadi aku harus pulang".

"Tapi ini kan belum selesai kita belum bisa menetukakan siapa pemenangnya",katanya dengan sangat lembut dan aku tahu ia sedang memohon berpikir sebentar,dia enak diajak main,dia juga asik,kenapa aku nggak berteman saja dengannya,mungkin aku bisa berteman baik dengannya,

"baiklah bagaimana kita berteman saja,ternyata kau asik diajak main", kataku tak menjawab sama sekali tetapi hanya tersenyum,dan kupikir itu berarti aku pergi,aku teringat sesuatu,

"hei siapa namamu?",tanyaku karena sewaktu dia memperkenalkan diri aku tidak mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Nama ku Naruto"katanya sambil tetap tersenyum,aku pun membalas pun berlari meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di lapangan.

Malam telah menyingsing,ku fokuskan diriku untuk belajar,tetapi lagi-lagi lantunan melodi yang indah kembali buka jendelaku,dan kulihat Naruto sedang duduk dan bermain gitar,kemudian ia berbalik memandangku dan tersenyum aku pun membalasnya.

"Hai selamat malam",katanya,dan dari sinilah pertemannanku dengannya dimulai.

Setelah kejadian itu kami pun semakin dekat,dan tanpa sadar aku selalu memperhatikanya,saat ia tersenyum,saat ia serius dan saat ia tertawa,dan saat aku melihatnya bersama cewek lain hatiku sakit,aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang ini,dan sampai sekarang ini kami pun terus bersama,

"Hin aku ke kantin dulu ya"katanya kemudian dia terus memandangnya hingga akhirnya ia hilang dari pandanganku,ku tak berhenti mengarahkan pandangan ku ke pintu yang ada di utaraku itu,sampai akhirnya gerakan tangan Sakura yang berada di depanku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sepertinya kau semakin dekat dengannya" katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah begitulah",

"kalau begitu kau tahu semua tentang dia",aku tercengang,kok tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya seperti itu,jangan-jangan…,

"Hin aku menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali melihatnya",kan benar dugaanku,tapi mengapa harus Naruto,mengapa kami harus sama-sama jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama,mengapa ini harus terjadi,aku nggak mau mengecewakan Sakura,ia sangat baik kepadaku. Sakura tidak boleh tahu tentang perasaanku ini,

"Hem kau jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tepat sekali",kataku dengan nada ceria dan super mendukung agar ia tidak curiga ceritakan semua tentang Naruto yang aku ketahui,mulai dari hobbynya,karakternya,hingga kreteria wanita idamannya.

"Wah ternyata Naruto orang yang romantic ya!",'yah memang ia romantic,dan hanya ia yang bisa membuatku terpesona,tapi setelah kau berkata kau menyukainya aku tak ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya,'kataku dalam hati.

"Hai Hin hal ini jangan beritahu orang lain ya"aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan hari ia datang dan bercerita tentang perasaannya terhadap Naruto,walau hatiku sakit tetapi aku tetap mendengarkannya,dan setiap hari pula aku bertemu dengan aku ingin pergi meninggalkan dunia tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang begitu menyakitkan bagaikan tersayat-sayat oleh pisau tajam setiap hari tiadahenti.

Keesokkan harinya,di depan pintu gerbang aku melihat berjalan begitu anggun,rambut panjangnya yang terurai begitu indah diterpa angin.

"Sakura!"

panggilku dengan suara yang menoleh keaarahku,entah mengapa ia segera berlari berusaha mengejarnya tetapi ia telah lenyap begitu pelajaran aku pun terus memikirkan tentang tindakan pulang pun telah mencari sosok Sakura yang sedari tadi belum terlihat -tiba sosok Sakura melesat didepanku,

"Sakura!''Panggilku,tetapi ia berlari meninggalkanku,aku pun mengejarnya,aku terus berlari ia berhenti,aku menarik tangannya,tetapi ia menghempaskan tanganku begitu saja.

"Ini yang namanya teman?",Apa maksudnya Sakura?,aku tidak mengerti.

"Sakura apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti!",

"Alah jangan pura-pura tidak tahu,kau bilang sahabat tapi ternyata kau menikam ku dari belakang,yang seperti ini dinamakan TEMAN","Sakura jaga bicaramu,aku tidak menikammu dari belakang",

"Tidak menikam,omong kosong,kau tahu kau membuat ku malu,apa yang kau pikirkan,dan rasakan saat aku bercerita tentang Naruto?,Kau tahu aku menyukai Naruto, tetapi kau sendiri adalah pacarnya,kau pasti sedang menertawakan aku kan!?".

"Apa…?Aku pacaran dengan Naruto,itu jelas tidak mungkin,aku dan Naruto hanya teman biasa tidak lebih,Kau tahu dari siapa hal yang tidak mungkin seperti ini",

"Aku tahu dari Naruto,jelas tidak mungkin Naruto membohongiku,ia sangat serius pada saat mengatakan hal itu",Naruto mengatakan hal itu kepada Sakura,itu tidak mungkin,benar-benar tidak mungkin,

"Kau benar-benar membuatku malu,aku menyatakan cintaku pada naruto kemarin sore,karena aku tak ingin naruto dimiliki oleh orang lain,tetapi naruto menolakku karena ia memiliki seorang pacar,dan ternyata dia adalah teman baikku kau ini temanku,tapi kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku,kalau saja aku tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu,dan aku akan mengikhlaskannya untuk mu!,kau pasti menganggapku wanita terbodoh di dunia ia kan!",

"STOP,Hentikan aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu,aku tak pernah beranggapan seperti itu,Aku…, Kata-kataku terputus,dan airmata mulai membasahi pipiku,aku menagis,aku pun mencoba untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku,

"Aku..sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya pada Sakura ,aku ingin bilang kalau aku juga menyukai Naruto tapi kalau aku mengatakannya Sakura pasti akan sakit,tetapi aku dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan apapun aku Naruto,karena aku kau merasa malu,dan sakit seperti ini"Kataku,tangisku semakin kencang,aku tak sanggup jika kehilangan sahabat baikku,aku takut jika Sakura tidak akan pernah memaafkanku.

"Apakah kau menyukai Naruto?,aku masih tetap menangis,

"kutanya sekali lagi APAKAH KAU SUKA KEPADA NARUTO?",aku terisak,aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku…aku su..ka Na-ru-to,tap…", "Benarkah?". Aku kaget,kata-kataku terputus aku menoleh keasal suara itu,dan ternyata itu adalah suara Naruto.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku?",Tanyanya sekali lagi,aku tak sanggup menjawab,kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?,aku sungguh tak mengerti menjadi senyap,tak ada dari kami berkata sedikit pun,kami hanya berdiam diri tanpa suara,hingga akhirnya Sakura mengangkat suara,

"Sebaiknya aku pergi darisini,dan membiarkan kalian berduaan",

"Sakura tunggu sebentar,aku akan menjelaskan semuanya,mumpung ada Naruto disini",aku tersentak kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja,aku pun melanjutkan kata-kataku,karena aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya,tak mungkin aku lari begitu bukan pengecut!,

"Sakura!,aku dan Naruto tidak berpacaran,kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun,memang benar aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu terhadap kau tahu aku tak mau membuatmu sakit,dan ternyata dengan hal seperti ini kau sakit,maafkan aku Sakura,sungguh aku tak mempunyai maksud apapun!",kami kembali terbawa kedalam kesenyapan,dan akhirnya terdengar suara tawa yang keras,suara tawa dari Sakura,

"Hahaha..Hin, Hin,aku tahu kau tak mungkin melakukan itu,ini hanya sandiwara".Apa?,sandiwara?,maksudnya aku dipermainkan,aku sudah menangis begitu kerasnya,tapi ini hanya sandiwara,aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi,aku kesal,aku marah,aku meresa dipermainkan,aku tak menghiraukan Sakura memanggilku,aku pun melewati Naruto yang ada di depanku,tapi tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Naruto,

"Dengarkan Sakura dulu,setelah itu kau boleh pergi",katanya dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun,

"Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi,kalian hanya mempermainkanku kan,kalian sengaja membuatku menangis,kalian semua…,ah aaku benci kalian semua!"bentakku.

"Hin!,sebenarnya aku sudah tahu,kau menyukai Naruto,Karena aku kurang yakin makanya aku mengujimu seperti ini,dan sebelum aku melakukan hal ini,aku pun menguji Naruto dengan menanyakan banyak pertanyaan,dan..

"Dan apa?,Naruto tidak menyukai ku,dia membenciku?",

"Hem kalau masalah itu sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja langsung kepada orangnya,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!BYE..",

"Eh Sakura!,Mau kemana?".Tapi Sakura tetap pergi ,tinggal aku dan Naruto,dan juga kesenyapan,sampai akhirnya Naruto mengangkat suara

"Hem apakah kata-katamu tadi benar?",aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa,mulutku terkunci rapat,

"Jika itu benar,berarti cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan",

"Apa?",Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya tadi,Apa maksudnya cinta yang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?,apakah ia mencintaiku,itu tidak mungkin,apakah dia mau mempermainkan aku lagi?.

"Apa maksudmu?,Cinta yang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?,Apakah ini permainanmu lagi,ayo keluarkan semua permainanmu,buat aku menangis lagi,AYO!,biar kau puas menyakiti BENCI KAU!".Air mataku jatuh,aku tak mau dipermainkan seperti ini,

"Bilang saja jika kau benci kepada ku tak perlu menyakitiku seperti ini,Aku ben..."telunjuk Naruto menyentuh bibirku,aku tersentak kaget,

"Jangan katakan lagi bahwa kau membenciku maafkan aku membuatmu sakit seperti ini,aku tak peduli kau membenciku,asalkan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu benar,aku ingin kau mencinatiku seperti ku mencintaimu".

"Aku...menyukaimu,tapi aku tidak ingin dipermainkan,jadi kumohon anggap saja semua ini hanya ilusi semata,Ku mohon!".

"Aku tak akan mempermainkanmu,aku janji".

"Kau harus menempati janji mu itu",

"Aku akan menempati janjiku,kau tahu cinta itu tak mudah dibohongi apalagi membohongi,Aku sungguh mencinatimu,maukah kau menjadi kekasih hatiku?",

Aku mengangguk,dan berkata"Iya".Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan kekasih seperti Naruto,Naruto pun menarik diriku kedalam ini aku dan Naruto resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Malam ini,hatiku dipenuhi cinta yang bermekaran,aku sungguh tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi kekasih hatinya Naruto,rasanya semua ini seperti terdengar suara lantunan melodi yang indah,aku pun keluar menuju balkon kamarku,,dan seperti malam itu,aku melihat Naruto duduk bersilah memainkan gitarnya,aku pun melihatnya begitu tampan dan mempesona,mataku tak henti-henti merasa sedang diperhatikan,Naruto menoleh kearahku,ia tersenyum kepadaku,dan seketika itu pula wajahku memerah."Ini lagu untukmu,wahai sang pujaan hatiku",katanya sambil memulai untuk memainkan lagu The way you look at aku tak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Malam ini seperti malam itu,saat aku bertemu dengan Naruto,dan aku sadari semua pertemuanku dengan Naruto diawali dengan petikan senar gitar Naruto,dan malam ini juga pertemuan kami diawali petikan senar benar... petikkan senar cinta.

*TAMAT*

so gimana? review awas lo nggak di review nanti kepleset kulit pisang hehehe, bercanda.

thank udah mau baca ^-^v


End file.
